The Cigarette Factory
by wyverna
Summary: Some language might be offensive. The title is related to the story in the most irrelevant way, if you're not my friend Freya then you won't understand R
1. Chapter 1

**This is a two-shot. It's my return to the wonderful world of SoR fandom, as an attempt to create a movement to bring all of the "old crowd" back. Seriously, we had so many good writers back in '04, and some of these kids might not even remember them. (coughswimmerkitticough). That's not to say that some of these newer ones aren't so bad, I particularly like _Frosh_ and _Live_ but to be honest, it's just not the same.**

**Anyway, that's not the point, so here's my long-awaited comeback!**

* * *

Billy sighed as he paced his room; this had to be, without doubt, one of the hardest and scariest things he'd _ever_ had to do. Kenny, his boyfriend, sat on the bed, watching Billy with amusement. Six years had done a lot for Billy – the younger boy had acquired an actual sense of style, and lost the falsetto tone to his voice. His brown hair sat just above his shoulders, and his also brown eyes were fringed with strangely feminine lashes.

"Calm down," said Kenny soothingly, leaning forward to take Billy's hand. "Believe me, sugar, it's not that bad. They won't _kill_ you."

Billy stopped pacing and turned to look at the older boy. "Oh, they will," he said, with the utmost conviction in his voice. "That's why I want _you_ here. A witness, and all that."

"And here was me thinking it was the moral support," Kenny drawled sarcastically, leaning back on the bed. Billy sighed, and sat down next to him.

"I don't _know_." Kenny knew the younger boy was going to explain, so he waited patiently for him to say something. "I guess it's not my parents that I'm worried about, exactly," Billy continued, "it's my sister. She's... very conservative, you could say."

"Is she in?" Kenny asked cautiously, his hands resting lightly on his tight fitted jeans. Billy narrowed his eyes, but relented.

"No. She's out riding. I think she'll be in later, though... that's when I'm planning to tell them."

"Can I see her room?" Kenny asked hopefully, and Billy gave him a suspicious look.

"You're with me, right? Not getting any cravings for girls?"

"Take my word for this, honey, I'm about as straight as a roundabout and I don't hold with all this bisexual nonsense, either. It's greedy if you ask me: boys or girls, but you can't have both." Billy reluctantly told his partner where Janey's room was, and Kenny made his way towards it, Billy following a little way behind.

It gave him the opportunity to admire his boyfriend, something he loved doing, and he couldn't help thinking all over again how lucky he was. Kenny was hot, and a lot of girls had been broken hearted when he 'came out', but everyone had _known_. His black hair was always perfectly styled and messed up _just_ right, his dark brown eyes set off his pale skin wonderfully, and his taste in clothes was _impeccable_.

Seriously, he was like _the_ gay best friend. And Billy loved him. He hadn't said as much, but he thought Kenny knew, it was something in the eyes and the way he looked at him. "_Voila!_" Kenny said triumphantly, throwing Janey's bedroom door wide open as he entered, and Billy couldn't help praying that Janey didn't come home early. She _hated_ 'invasions of privacy' and Kenny was very _thorough_, whatever he did.

Billy hovered in the doorway, not feeling comfortable with being in his sister's room, but Kenny was quite happy just to sit on the bed and examine everything. Her walls were covered with posters – Billy could see Van Gogh's _Sunflowers_ and an advert for one of Shakespeare's plays (which they'd picked up on a tourist visit to Stratford-upon-Avon) from here – and a dog-eared script was lying, tattered, on the floor.

Janey was nothing if not opinionated, she fought tirelessly for animal rights, but a lot – if not most – of her other views were definitely more _conservative_, for want of a better word. The door slammed, and Billy jumped a mile. "She-She had a rehearsal after riding," he quavered, "there's no way she should be home yet!"

"Well, let's just say she is," Kenny said lazily, "I guess we should get out of here." Taking his boyfriend's hand, Kenny led him gently out of the room and into Billy's room. He seated himself on the bed, looking up at Billy who had gone white.

"I... maybe..."

"_Don't_ tell me you're thinking of changing your mind," Kenny said sharply. Billy glanced down at him in fright, hands shaking, and Kenny softened. "Look, I know how hard this is going to be, sugar, but it's for our own good. Mine, because I'm sick of sneaking around and being introduced as 'a friend' to your parents. Yours, because I know you hate keeping secrets from your parents and it's killing you trying not to be a queer. It's natural, but they just think you're 'a bit camp', and you can't hide the fact that you need just as much time in the bathroom as Janey. Look -" he said gently, as Billy tried to interrupt "- I think they'll at least have suspected by now, so chances are it won't come as that much of a surprise."

"B-B-But..."

Kenny sighed and, standing up, took the other boy over to the closet. He gently pushed Billy in amongst the many different cloths and fabrics Billy kept for his fashion designing, and shut the door. Sitting back down, he watched as Billy emerged, puzzled, and sat down next to his friend.

"There you go! See, coming out of the closet isn't _that_ hard," he said cheerfully, with a wink, and Billy grinned.

"Not if it means I get to be with you," he said softly, then blushed. Kenny smiled, kissing him on the cheek, and Billy stood up determinedly. "I'll do it. I'll tell my parents – _and_ Janey."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Seriously, I had forgotten how much I loved this site - _and_ all you guys. has made it not allowed to thank you all personally, but believe me, I'd love to. I'm feeling so happy right now, but I recognize a few names in those reviews that need to update themselves! You know who you are!**

**So here's the last part, and it's a long one (by my standards, at least).**

* * *

Billy nervously walked through the ornate glass door leading to the main room, feeling like he was on Death Row. He felt Kenny take his hand and he squeezed it gently, grateful for the support. His mom and dad were seated by Janey, listening intently as she spoke animatedly, hands gesturing and she passionately attempted to explain. Her ash-blonde hair fell about her face, having just escaped from her hard hat, and she stopped as soon as Billy came in, smiling brightly.

"Hullo, Billy! I was just telling mom and dad - my play has been cancelled! Now, what do you think of that?" Her expression changed as she saw Kenny, and her eyes narrowed. "What is _he_ doing here?"

"I-" Billy started, but Janey was in no mood to listen.

"Don't give me that look, Mom, don't you know what he is? He's a fag, a queer, call it what you want, and I don't want him in this house. Now I'm going to ask one more time; _what_ is he _doing_ here?" Her voice had risen to almost a shriek, and Billy decided it was time to intervene.

He stepped forward and said coolly, "He's with me." His parents noticed their clasped hands for the first time, and his dad gave him a tentative smile, his mom a knowing look.

Janey obviously didn't grasp the significance in this statement, as she stood up and glared at Billy. "You don't want to be hanging around with things like _that_, William, you might give people the wrong idea." _Full name. Ouch._

Kenny seemed to be thinking along the same lines because he whispered in Billy's ear. "Your sister's cute, but the girl is like, a she-devil."

Billy was about to making a reply but Janey strode across the room and, in one quick movement, she pushed Kenny away with such force that he stumbled back a few steps, almost falling. "Get your dirty mouth the hell away from my little brother," she hissed, and Billy couldn't help letting a snort escape him.

"That 'dirty' mouth's been a lot closer to my own," he retorted, and Janey swung round to look at him with shock and disgust in her eyes.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" she said quietly, shaking with suppressed anger, and Billy swallowed.

"Kenny and I are... well, we're together." The whole room was silent, waiting for Janey's reaction, and she slowly turned to their parents.

"You... You _knew_ about this?" she questioned them in disbelief, fire in her brown eyes, and Billy's mom and dad glanced at each other, unsure of how to calm their elder daughter. "Tell me!" she demanded impatiently, and their mom swallowed, hard.

"Janey, darling... we didn't _know_, but we had a fair idea... I mean, the boy wanted to be a stylist when he was ten-"

"But... But I just thought he was a bit camp!" Janey stammered hopelessly, and Billy discreetly went over to Kenny, giving him an apologetic look. "I... I never thought..." Billy wondered if she was going to accept it, but the idea soon vanished as she glared at Billy.

"How long have you _known_?" she snapped, as though she was talking about some sort of disease, and Billy glanced at Kenny, silently asking whether to tell the truth. Kenny gave a barely noticeable nod and, sighing, Billy turned back to face Janey.

"About a year," he mumbled, twisting his fingers, and his mom gasped.

"All that time and you couldn't even tell _me_? Billy, sweetie..." Her voice gave out and she tried to subtlely wipe away a tear. Billy felt a few pangs of guilt.

"Mom, I'm sorry," he whispered, hardly daring to look up at her through his lashes. "I just didn't know if you'd accept it..."

"William darling, I'm your mother! Me and your father will _always_ love you, no matter what!"

"It's true, William," his father agreed gruffly, and Billy felt his eyes fill with tears.

"I told you, honey," said Kenny softly, and Billy gave him a faint smile.

"So sorry to interrupt this _touching_ moment," drawled Janey sarcastically, "but I am NOT sleeping in the same house as this... this fag!"

"Janey!" Their mom tried to reprimand her, but Janey was in full flow.

"No, Mom, I don't _care_ what you say. It's not right, it really isn't, it's unnatural and... and _sick_!" She paused, catching her breath, and Billy took the opportunity to talk to Kenny.

"You can leave if you want." It took a lot of effort to speak calmly, and even more to keep his back turned on Janey, but Kenny smiled, his handsome features warm and open, and determinedly stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I'll stay."

A look of fury masked Janey's usually beautiful face, and she reached out, jabbing Billy's shoulder. "You're _sick_," she said viciously, "sick and twisted. It's disgusting, that's what it is, and you and your boyfriend are going to _burn in hell_."

"I don't _see_ what your _problem_ is," Billy cut in coolly. "I'm still your brother, after all."

"No, you're not," Janey replied, with utmost conviction, and it chilled Billy to the bone. The tears that had been threatening to fall spilled over, and it broke Kenny's heart to see the younger boy like this and not be able to do anything. But he knew that this was a family thing, and it would be worse if he got involved, so he contented himself with slipping his arm around Billy's shoulders.

"My brother," Janey continued, "is not a fag. My brother does not like other boys. If my brother _did_ all those things, why, then he would not be my brother."

"Janey!" Their father spoke to her for the first time, rising from his seat. "I will _not_ tolerate homophobia in this house! This has gone far enough - out! NOW!"

"But... But where will I go?" Janey stammered, looking about her with pathetic, puppy-dog eyes, and her mom shook her head, looking disappointed.

"Don't try that trick with me, young lady, it's not going to work. I am positively _ashamed_ of you and the way you have acted today, I'm only angry that we didn't put a stop to it sooner. You have disgraced yourself in front of William's new friend. I am sure he would not act as you have done if you had brought a new girlfriend home."

"It looks like we'll _both_ be bringing boyfriends home," Janey shot back rebelliously, and their father frowned.

"That's quite enough from you! Go to your room - now!" Janey sighed loudly, and flounced off. She paused and turned at the door, determined to get the last word in.

"You and your filthy little boyfriend are going to _burn in Hell!_" she spat, with a certain amount of satisfaction, before running upstairs to her room and slamming the door.

Their parents glanced at each other, then slowly sat back down. "Kenny, Billy, I think we need to talk. For a start, don't let Janey get to you," their mom said sincerely. "She may or may not come around, but either way this was a a brave thing to do. I know how hard it must have been, and it must have taken a lot of courage. Your father and I are very proud of you, darling."

Billy's eyes filled with tears again but this time for a different reason; he'd imagined his parents reacting like this but would never have expected it in reality. "Thank you," he whispered hoarsely, and Kenny smiled.

"It's going to take a lot of getting used to," his father warned him, "but I suppose we knew this was coming. And young Kenny seems like a nice boy. All I want to do is add that the public won't be so accepting. A lot of people - not all, but some - will react like Janey. And although we _will_ punish her for saying such cruel things, we can't force her to change her views and opinions."

"I know, Dad," Billy said solemnly, although there was a slight sparkle in his eyes.

The doorbell rang, breaking the slightly awkward silence that had fallen among them, and Kenny said cheerfully, "We'll get it!" Billy led his boyfriend towards the door - once they were outside the room then Kenny could relax, running his hand through his hair. "Sorry, honey, but I just had to get out of there. Your parents are lovely, but that banshee of a sister..." He winced as Billy gently slipped his arm around his waist, and Billy remembered for the first time, in all the excitement, that Janey had violently pushed Kenny over.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, and Kenny nodded, seeing the concern in the younger boy's eyes.

"I'll be fine, sugar," he reassured Billy, pulling open the door. Two girls stood there, about Janey's age, and Billy could see them looking Kenny up and down. He smirked to himself as he could see why: messy black hair, clear blue eyes, a smile playing around the corners of his mouth... Kenny had it all. Billy possessively took his boyfriend's hand, sending out a clear _he's mine_ signal, but also smiling at the two girls who immediately smiled back. Janey appeared at the top of the stairs, looking down suspiciously, and caught sight of the two girls.

"They haven't contaminated you, have they?" she called down, and one the girls called back up to her.

"Janey, why didn't you_ tell_ us your brother was gay? That's so cute!"

"He's not," replied Janey simply, coming down the stairs, and the girl looked confused, smile still in place.

"Not what? Gay? Cute?"

"My brother," Janey said coldly, grabbing her coat and pushing past them both. The girl who had spoken followed her, briefly flashing Billy and Kenny a thumbs up as she did so, but the other girl stayed.

"So, uh... are you two together?" she asked uncertainly, and Kenny nodded, tightening his grip on Billy's hand as he wondered how she would react.

She beamed.

"I think that's _wonderful_," she said sincerely, before hurrying off after Janey and the other girl. Billy and Kenny kissed each other lightly, on impulse.

Yes. It _was_ wonderful.


End file.
